Mimi Doesn't Know
by Looking4YouAgain
Summary: Mimi Doesn't know that Roger and me, do it in my loft every weekday. MarkRoger slash, not songfic. Story in which Roger makes Mark his well...just read and find out! sort of AU. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

-**Authors Note**: I bring a maybe new chapter story! I swear I'm gonna finish this one!

* * *

**Mark's POV**

* * *

I feel your warm breath on the nape of my neck. Your calloused yet soft hands slowly pulling down my tattered old jacket. I feel the first kiss you lay on the side of my neck. Wet and hot, I know that patch of skin has turned a mild shade of red, standing out from my smooth pale skin. You're whispering in my ear, warm and sweet, I can barely concentrate on what you're saying when you're unbuckling my pants from behind me. You're pressed so closely, I'm aware of your need for me.

"Mimi's working late" you whisper suggestively in my ear, nibbling and biting all the while.

I know I should tell you stop. That we shouldn't be doing this at all. What kind of fool would that make me? I only urge you on with my seemingly desperate pleas of wanting you, and strangled moans from when you touch me. The truth is, I don't want you as much as you need me. I could stop if I wanted to, but with you, it's a whole different story.

I'm not complaining though. I twist around in your arms and taste your lips. You taste like cigarettes and strawberries. An odd combination, but it suits you perfectly. I lick my own lips when I pull away. Your kiss still wet on my lips. I press a hand to your chest and push you into my bedroom. You are all too willing to follow suit as I kick the door closed and you fall back onto my bed, pulling me along with you.

"I love having you like this" you breathe out with half hooded eyes and a hand sliding up my shirt. I simply smile, push your hand away, and let my hands do the talking for the both of us when they begin to unbutton your shirt to expose your rather built body.

You lie back completely and let me be in control. You love it when I'm in control. I kiss and bite the freshly exposed skin and you moan softly underneath me. You're such a sucker for a kiss on your chest. I'm proud to say that I know all of you little 'hot spots'. Here I am sitting in your lap, kissing, touching, caressing, loving you. And Mimi doesn't have a clue.

If only Mimi knew what you did when she's gone. Upstairs in your old loft, fucking your best friend, who's by the way, _male_, and loving every god damn minute of it. I don't understand why you think you have to uphold this supposed heterosexual bad ass image of yours. Really, who are you trying to impress? Why won't you admit to Mimi that you don't love her, you never loved her. It was me all a along.

Then again. If that were true. You wouldn't be making me some sort of whore and screwing around with me while she's gone. On the other hand, I don't seem to mind at all.

In fact. I love the idea of being your whore.

It gives me thrills to know, that even your sexy stripper girlfriend can't make you cum five times in a row.

You lick your lips with closed eyes and a hand massaging my shoulder gently as my kisses begin to go pass your navel. I can already hear my name rolling off the tip of your tongue, and I haven't even started. I smirk to myself as I go to my knees for you, a hand still caressing your chest softly, all to happy with myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authours Note:** Hopefully I don't dissapoint, and excuse any mistakes, didn't have much time to proof read this

* * *

**Mark's POV**

* * *

This has become, routine, so much that it's almost second nature to me now. I'm suspecting that it's around midnight that you've come creeping into my bedroom and sliding underneath my covers. Of course, I'm all too willing to move over only an inch to let you sleep beside me. I know its means more to you but to me, for the moment at least, you're just a warm body.

I sigh when I feel your bare chest press up against my back and your arm wraps around my waist pulling me towards you. As cliché as it is, I get butterflies in my stomach when you do so. I always get them when you do things like this, for once, not looking for a quick fuck. I scoot back even closer to you and I can hear you inhale my scent and begin to leave a trail of kisses on my neck.

I turn around in your arms, your hair is askew perfectly and you're practically glowing even in the dark, towering above me as you trace the side of my face with your warm hand. You're smiling as you give me a chaste kiss on the lips before just staring into my eyes. If you keep looking at me like this, I'm guaranteed to blush any minute.

I reach up and stroke the side of your face; you lean into my touch gently.

"Does Mimi know you're here?" I question

You purr softly when my hand begins to massage your temple. "No. She's asleep."

"Won't she wonder…"

"Maybe…but I have an excuse" you smirk and pull away from my hand gently, kissing the back of it as you move away and reach for something on the floor. You come back up with a pale blue blanket. "Cold?"

I smile and nod. "Very" I reply as you wrap us both up in the thin blanket.

"I figured" you said, now tightening your grip on my waist.

We lay together in silence for a moment. Contently. This is the first, in a long time, that you haven't ripped my clothes off as soon as you came into my room. It's comforting to know that we still have this strong friendship between us. That I'm more than just your secret slut. I think I've spoken too soon, when I notice the somewhat innocent hand around my waist begin to dip lower until it's toying with the waistband of my boxers.

I try not to sigh too heavily when I put a hand over yours and turn over on my back. You're already nibbling on my earlobe with closed eyes. My sigh turns into a soft moan and I arch into you. Your leg goes across mine but you stop abruptly. You roll off me, run a hand down your face, and sigh. I lick my lips and watch your peculiar behavior.

"Mark" you speak and look over to me, grasping my hand. "What we do it's just between us right?" I simply nod. "No one knows?"

I nod once again "We could…you know…stop if-"

"No" you interrupt me and sit up on your elbows "I wanted to tell you something…"

"Okay…"

"I…I love you" you speak so quietly if we weren't so close I doubt I would have ever heard you. "Yeah" there's a pause "I know that you probably don't but I-"

I stop your ramblings with a gentle kiss upon your lips, I feel you smile against my own.

"I can't say that I do" your smile falters "but I _do_ know that what we're doing is something more" I confess in the darkness. You wrap your arms around my waist once more.

"I love you" you whisper sweetly into my ear, a secret that is only between me and you. I smile in return, not able to let a lie pass my lips but instead let them graze yours in a chaste kiss; I pull away teasingly when I feel your tongue slide across my lips.

You're always wanting and needing and yearning for me or reaching for my body when we're alone. I almost want to say that I love you too, that I need you as much as you need me to survive. Then I realize that in the morning you'll be gone. You'll be back to pretending that I'm nothing more than your roommate that you don't fuck every chance you get.

I don't care though.

I'll let you taste me on your lips anyway.

And even in the dark, I can see your eyes light up as you smile when I pull you on top of me. You begin to ravish my mouth with your own. You're all but shoving your tongue down my throat and I can hardly breath, trying to keep up with your fast pace. You pull away slowly, leaving my lips wet and bruised. Lightly biting and teasing still as you pull away.

You're sliding my boxers off, I was sure that you didn't come in here just to talk and that I'd be naked by the end of this late night visit. I'm even more sure that I'll have you tied to my headboard when you begin to whisper roughly in my ear. All your wants and demands from me. I moan into your mouth when you tell me to fuck you, and call me your whore softly in my ear. I can't help but smile.

So go on and live your fake life with Mimi. I know you'll be back in my bed in a matter of hours. Though for now, you're here with me, and I'm happy. But I do hope soon that you finally admit to yourself that you're using Mimi as a crutch.

From your words to your kiss, I know I'm the one you want.


	3. Chapter 3

-**Authors Note**: Ehh...I rewrote this chapter like 3 times and this was the best i could do. Sad i know.So this chapter is a bit sucky and i hate how it turned out but i felt bad for not updating for a while. So enjoy my Slutty Bipolar Mark :)

* * *

**1Mark's POV**

* * *

I'm sick of this.

I'm sick of watching you carry on with her, pretending that I mean nothing at all to you.

Some days, it's almost like I'm invisible. You see nothing but her, her and her fucking eyes. What's so great about them anyhow, they're usually glazed over and red due to fact that she's constantly high.

Mine are better.

It's not because I'm jealous or because I want you to myself. It's because I hate the feeling of being denied. I hate the way you act like nothing goes on between us. It's funny how I get off on your need for me.

I purposely walk out half naked out of my room. In a split second your eyes are roaming my body when I walk by in nothing but a pair of boxers. I try to hide the smile threatening to pour across my face. I'm sure it shows in my eyes though. I love how you're watching my every move. The only thing I love more than you watching me, is the look that Mimi is giving you.

Priceless.

I clear my throat and call your name, your eyes immediately go from my ass to my eyes. Both of which you've said were my best assets. "Can you get this for me?" I speak softly; my eyes are going from you to Mimi.

I smirk as you almost toss Mimi to the ground when you get up at my request. Pushing her aside and racing to me. I like having you at my feet like this, it's oddly sexy.

You lick your lips and look down at me and raise an eyebrow, you look back to Mimi, she has her back turned and is flipping through a magazine she must have brought from her place. "This one?" you say all too seductively for someone asking about a cup. I like it.

I nod and take the cup from your hands, our hands touch briefly and you walk behind me. With a swift hand you grasp my ass and whisper "tease" in my ear. I laugh and walk away. The feel of your eyes watching me from behind sending thrills through my body.

"Roger?" Mimi's voice breaks through our whispers and we immediately break apart and I pretend to busy myself with the hotplate. She does a little hand motion and you go to her. She whispers something into your ear but her eyes are on me the whole time. She pulls away, laughs, and gets up. She throws me a smile as she exits. You on the other hand, don't look too happy at the moment, but as soon as the door slides shut you're all over me. It doesn't feel right anymore. I try to squirm out from underneath you but you have a tight grip on my waist. I place a hand on your chest and try to keep up with your fast paced kisses. My mind isn't where it should be. I should be focusing on this, _us_, but my mind can't help but wonder if you kiss her like this too.

I cringe a little at the thought and try not to think about it. But like a boomerang it comes back, clashing through the feel of you running your hand down my back, and I'm thinking that you probably were doing this with Mimi before I came out. I feel disgusted with myself and pull away from you. I want to tell you to leave, but your eyes are staring down at me with a hunger and a need I've only seen for me. I can't bring myself to deny you of it. I throw on a fake smile and lead you by the hand into your old bedroom.

I can't deny it. There's apart of me that loves you, but I'm afraid to give in. I'm afraid that if I do it will all blow up in my face. Then where would we be? I'm starting to wonder if all this whorish behavior has fucked my head up. Saying one thing but meaning another. Wanting to be with you but at the same time not all that interested in anything but the sex. I think I'm bipolar.

I straddle your waist and wrap my arms around your neck; yours automatically go to my waist. "I can't believe you're this horny already" I laugh a little and you press your wet lips to mine, tugging and biting. "I wouldn't be if you hadn't walked out half naked" You growled.

You flip our positions so that you're the one on top, while I'm the one laid out underneath you trying to undo your belt buckle. "You can't expect me _not_ to get a little excited" you whisper, your lips moving against mine as you speak and work a hand down the front of your pants. Begging me to touch you.

Sweaty, sticky, and hot. I'm completely spent. Here lying naked on your old mattress, nothing covers me except your body that is laid on top of mine. You try to move and I pull you back. I wrap my legs around your waist. I don't mind the weight. You smile and kiss my jaw. You're whispering things in my ear now. I love it when you do this. I love _you_, when you do this. The feel of your warm breath tickling my ear as you speak. It's almost intimate how you say these things close to my ear after we've had sex. It's not the most romantic of things to say, to be honest it's obscene, yet it's turning me on.

I begin to nibble at your neck. Pecking at the warm skin and liking the way your moan my name under your breath with your eyes closed and your hands traveling down my body. "Roger this has to stop" I say against your neck.

"I'm breaking up with Mimi" you tell me with still closed eyes. "We don't have to stop"

I pull away "Roger don't…you love Mimi"

"Noo…I love you"

"But I-"

"I know" you speak softly "I'm okay with that" you smile and kiss me on the forehead "I wanna be with you Mark…_only you_"

And I don't know how to respond when you say this.

When did these quick fucks get so complicated?


	4. Chapter 4

A quickie, enjoy

* * *

**Roger's POV**

* * *

"God…Mark" I groan.

It's a rough rumble that formed at the pit of my stomach and managed to spew from my lips with my head tilted back and eyes closed in desire as you nibble at the side of my neck. You warm body pressed closely to mine, flesh to flesh, while the warm water from the shower head above pounds my back.

I run my hand softly through your wet hair, you let your teeth slightly graze my skin. I love having you like this. You're so willing and teasing, it's all too much to take. I can't believe there was once a time I lived without this, I couldn't imagine it now, I wouldn't want to.

You're now sucking my earlobe into your mouth, slipping it between your moist, soft lips. You're whispering words in my ear, I can barely focus on what you're saying, I'm too wrapped up in your insatiable touch. You continue your soft words in my ear as you take me in your hand and do what you're best at, you tease me to the point of insanity.

"Fuck me" you moan in my ear. "Please…just fuck me"

I could cum just from your words and your lips against my ear. Instead I grasp your wrist roughly and slam you up against the shower wall. We mesh perfectly. My wet chest pressed closely to your back as I kiss the nape of your neck. My heart is aching with every beat, with every breath my skin grows tighter. You throw you arm around my neck and pull me closer to the back of you, moaning wordlessly with your eyes shut in pleasure.

I love the way you look right now. I love that I'm the cause of it. I love that it's my name that's rolling off your tongue and me you're telling to fuck you.

My entire body is shaking when I feel myself inside you. It's unlike anything I've ever felt, I wanna cry out and shout at how unbelievably amazing this feels. It's indescribable when you press back on me and I fill you completely while you groan in pain and pleasure. I'm amazed at how you're able to take all of me.

When we're done there is no awkward silence, I'm as hot as ever for you and ready to repeat the action. I can't keep my hands off you. You pull me down to the shower floor by the hand and kiss me fully on the lips, you smile at me and I get lost in your eyes while the now cold water from above sprinkles over us both. I fall even more in love with you.

If only you could learn to love me with the same intensity.

I could teach you.


	5. Chapter 5

Another quick update! I think im on a roll!

* * *

**Roger's POV**

* * *

"Remind me again why you're doing this?" I ask as you walk beside me with your camera bag slung across your shoulders. I notice there's too much space between us and get closer, the urge to hold your hand becoming stronger as we walk together.

"Roger" you sigh, "It's just a lunch date or whatever…I promised Maureen" you avoid my eyes when you say this.

"I don't know why you promised…" I drift off and I give into myself and grab your hand as we walk slowly to the life café "You have me" I whisper, not daring to look into your eyes.

"I-We're getting close we should probably…"

You untangle your hand from mine and I pretend not to care or notice that pang of hurt when you drop my hand and slide yours into your coat pockets. No, I don't care at all. I look off from your direction. We're nowhere near close. I hate this feeling, an aching, pinching in my heart, I think its called rejection. I'm not too fond of it.

You seem to notice when you look my way and nudge me softly, I would say something but there's something that feels like a ball wedged in the back of my throat and I can't speak without wanting to shout or cry…maybe both. I look at you with raised eyebrows and try not to let it show.

"I'm sorry…it's just-" You and your excuses.

"I know" I manage to squeak "Its fine" and I fold my arms across my chest as we continue our walk in silence.

"Roger?" I hear you sigh when we're on the life café's sidewalk. You pull me into the smelly alleyway near the dumpsters and kiss me square on the lips, I don't even have time to react but I savor the feeling.

You lick your lips and touch the back of my hand softly "I don't mean to hurt you…"

"Then why do you do it?" I whisper.

"It's unintentional…it just happens" you look off and I pull you closer to me, tightly holding your wrist.

" Not on purpose?" I sigh heavily "You know- you obviously know that I…but you do it every chance you get" I breath out. You look away from me and I force you to look at me "I hate when you do this"

"I'm sorry" you look down at our hands, your holding mine tightly.

"Don't apologize…its unintentional right?" I scoff and push myself off the brick wall "I'll meet you inside-wouldn't want anyone to see us together-god forbid that anyone thinks we know each other" my voice drips with sarcasm as I walk away from you, but my heart is being ripped to shreds when you don't even try to stop me.

I'm in a trance as I tune up the life café's fender guitar, not really wanting to play but not wanting to watch you and this new guy flirt shamelessly, as if you don't have even one feeling for me. It's hard to watch when he scoots closer to you and grabs your hand. You don't pull away, in fact, you embrace it. What makes him so different from me. He's not even that good looking.

That's a lie. For a boy he's beautiful, with his jet-black hair and rabid hazel eyes, built, killer smile, charming. Fuck. Damn. Shit. Fuck again. You make me want to scream obscenities. He's not that hot. Another lie. If he wasn't you wouldn't be all but trying to fuck him right now. I know that look you're giving him, that's _my_ look. I throw the guitar down and calmly walk over to your table. You look up at me with sadness in your eyes, a sadness I hadn't seen from afar. The guy with the hazel eyes has his arm around you and smiles up at me.

"Waiter right?" He smirks. Arrogant son of a bitch.

I narrow my eyes at the pretty boy "No-Boyfriend" You're wearing a look of confusion, so am I, had I really just said that. The man slides away but not before whispering something in your ear. You're not paying attention since you're looking directly at me, your crystal blue eyes warming my soul with every passing second.

When he's gone you pull me down next to you and in a rushed whisper say "What the hell was that" I can't tell if you're angry or not, you don't seem to be, more like surprised.

"I don't know…I couldn't take it anymore…the way you looked at him" I speak softly caressing the side of your face.

"That didn't mean anything…I-I only look at you that way…no one else" you slide close to me and outline my lips with your index finger "I think I…"

Will you say it? Can you say it? Say that you do.

"Yes Mark…?" my lips are only a centimeter away from yours, I can feel the heat rising between our bodies.

Your eyes are sliding shut and you pull me by the collar and press your lips lightly to mine. It's a kiss different from any of the ones before it that we've shared. It feels different. It's soft and easy, it's searching and finding. "I…" you try again and continue to kiss me with your mouth opened lightly to mine.

"Mark…" I murmur into your mouth and while you're reaching to unbutton my shirt, I think you've forgotten where we are when your hand slides up my shirt. "We can't" I break away.

You lick your lips and close your eyes "_I_ can't" you whisper and hold my hand.

"I know" I tell you as I drop your hand from my grasp, "I know…"

It hurts so much. Your constant jack hammering on my heart is sure to kill me soon.

My eyes want to water but I refuse. Why is it so difficult for you? Where's my fairy tale ending? I tell you I love you, you say it back, and we kiss and live happily ever after. I run my fingers through my hair and look away from you. Why do you deny me of the only thing I've ever wanted, the only thing I _really_ want. Just say you love and you want to be with me, it's not that hard Mark, give me my happily ever after, or are you far too superior for cliché Disney fairy tale endings?

Why can't I at least be an exception.


	6. Chapter 6

*Gasp* Possibly the last or second to last chapter! I can't beleive I actutally finsished a story! lol

* * *

**Roger's POV**

* * *

It's raining outside.

There's a calm serene feeling in the air. It's cloudy and cool inside the loft.

You and I are wrapped up in each other, arms and legs tangled together while you stroke my hair and we talk about anything and everything that pops up in our head. It's rare for us not to be half naked at this point and me not to be writhing underneath your touch.

I like this more. These gentle touches and closed mouth kisses. The intimacy between us makes my heart float and I can't help but wonder when I fell so madly in love with you. It felt like over night that I woke up feeling like a new person with you in my arms. I've been on cloud nine ever since.

It's not the way I want you though. Right know Mimi is out with Angel. I'm sure they're hiding from the rain wherever they are. I don't care where Mimi is right now. As long as she stays away for at least another hour. I'm too comfortable, too happy right now. I pull you closer to me and you sigh with a smile on your face.

"This is nice" you mumble into my chest and wrap your arms around me tighter. "I like this"

I kiss your forehead and lay my chin on top of your head "It could always be like this…you know" I regret the words as soon as they come out since you squirm away from me.

"You're still planning to break up with her?" you ask meekly.

I nod and cast my eyes to the ceiling. "Yeah…I know that you don't want me too but I can't stay with her anymore…it wouldn't be fair" I take a deep breath "I found someone I love even though they don't love me back" I didn't mean to say that so loudly.

"I _never_ said I didn't" you speak up.

"You never said you _did_" I retaliate

"So I have to say it for you to know?" you're getting angry "I shouldn't have to say it for you to know that I do" You move off the couch away from me, folding your arms across your chest.

"So you do…?" I ask softly with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know" you glance away

"How do you not know? You either love me or you don't- I'm tired of this Mark"

My voice begins to rise and my face heats up. I can feel the burning in my eyes as I stare at you. You're guranteed to cause me to self-destruct before the year is over.

"For the past three months we've gone through this- it was fine at first, the random fucking every night- but now…Mark I'm in _fucking_ love with you!" I shout "I don't know how or when it started but I know I'm in deep here,and you act so god damn nonchalant about it! Like you don't even care that every time you reject me I try my fucking hardest not to cry in front of you"

My hands are shaking as I run them through my hair as you walk closer to me and try to embrace me; I turn away from your touch and walk towards the window not wanting to be seduced into forgetting this conversation ever happened. You always do this.

"What is it Mark? Why don't you wanna be with me?" I clench my chest "What is it that I'm doing wrong that you'd rather fuck me in secret than to be with me?"

"Roger, I want to…I really do…I just" I don't understand what you're trying to say but you try to kiss me and I pull away maybe I little too roughly.

"Mark don't…please"

I hold your wrist close to my chest and the room falls silent. I stare into your face, you're beautiful. I have the sudden urge to kiss those full plump lips of yours, even though I'm angry. I touch the side of your face. I'd rather have only a fraction of you than nothing at all. I sigh heavily and lift your chin, you look up at me with tears clouding your eyes but no where near falling, I trace your trembling lips with my finger and smile sadly.

"I'm sorry" I say but I'm not sure as to why I'm the one apologizing.

"I'm just afraid" you finally tell me "I like this, this thing between us…its unspoken- I like it this way"

"Nothing would change" I pull you closer to me by the waist and you throw your arms around my neck, I breathe in your scent of vanilla and coffee. I rub your back affectionately "Answer honestly Mark, _do you want to be with me?_"

My heart has literally stopped beating and I can hear the pounding in my ears as I wait for your answer, this answer decides how the rest of our lives go. The room is silent and I can hear the creaking of stairs and the thunder roaring away outside. I hear giggling coming from somewhere but my attention is on you. You're biting your lip and you eyes are glazing over You stare straight at me and nod with a smile creeping onto your face, mine goes straight to my eyes and a full blown smile explodes on my face.

I grab your waist tightly and let my lips graze yours "I wanna be with you Roger…_I wanna be with you_"

"Thank god" I whisper and pull your bottom lip into my mouth, this kiss is sweeter than any of the ones before it. I'm melting. You whisper in my ear a soft "I love you". I feel like screaming out loud I want to tell the whole world that your mine. So I don't care who's entering the loft at this very moment as I ravish your mouth with my own and lower you to the couch, my leg slipping in between yours and roughly yanking your scarf off. I don't care at all.

I want them to see.

See me make love for the first time to this wonderfully amazing guy that I love, possibly more than anything I ever had in my entire life.

Really, who cares about a bundle of curls on a stick with a candle, I have you now, that's all I could ask for.


End file.
